The Bird and The Worm
by scarlet kitsune silhouette
Summary: A Naruto song-fic while I work on my ongoing story.


Quick song-fic before I am able to continue my story… this song has been on my mind a lot and I think it fits well… enjoy!

By the way, takes place right before Sasuke left.

He wears his heart, safety pinned to his backpack…  
His backpack is all that he knows…

Naruto was trying to kill time before a new mission with team 7. They were soon to deploy to the village hidden in the clouds to try to strengthen bonds and from new alliances. As Naruto whistled contently to himself he look over to peer through a place towards a beautiful katana.

Shot down by strangers, whose glances can cripple…  
The heart and devour the soul…

The shopkeeper glared at Naruto and motioned him to leave. Feeling dejected Naruto turned to leave when suddenly a glass bottle shattered against his head leaving blood to trickle down his scalp. He quickly looked up to see a group of older villagers laughing to themselves. Naruto took off in the opposite direction as the villagers chased him.

All alone he turns to stone, while holding his breath half to death.  
Terrified of what's inside, to save his life he crawls like a worm from a bird. 

As Naruto turned through the allies avoiding rocks and the occasional shuriken, he started to become angry and filled with rage towards the mob. He suddenly slammed his fists into a brick wall, realizing he was trapt.

Crawls like a worm from a bird 

He slowly felt himself shaking as he looked at his hands, seeing his fingertips being replaced by claws.

Out of his mind away, pushes him whispering…  
Must have been out of his mind…

He solemnly heard the Kyuubi call out to him 'Let me handle this child'.

Mid-day delusions of pushing this out of his head…  
Maybe out of his mind…

Naruto turned to see the mob closing in on him, and with a lone tear he submitted to the Kyuubi. It was not even a second later a sadistic smile spread over his face.

All alone he turns to stone, while holding his breath half to death.  
Terrified of what's inside, to save his life he crawls like a worm…

The mob stood frozen at seeing the 'demon' before them. As the menacing being before them slowly crept nearer, they began realizing they may not leave this ally.

Crawls like a worm from a bird!

'Naruto' started to convulse and shake as he slithered closer to the mob before calmly standing before them waiting for someone to make a move.

Crawls like a worm from a bird!

A man slowly brought a kunai from his waist and through it at 'Naruto's' head.

Crawls like a worm from a bird!

In the blink of an eye Naruto caught the kunai and jumped at the mean digging the blade into his throat. As blood spurted everywhere he jumped to the next closest being, a women holding a shattered bottle and began viciously swiping his claws at her.

Crawls like a worm…

Crawls like a worm from a bird

As Naruto stood above the woman he glanced to see the frightened mob as some began to run away. Vanishing from his spot he appeared before them bloodied and smirking. He held a hand out to them as a large chakra claw shot out pinning most people to the brick wall.

All he knows, if he can't relieve it, it grows.  
And so it goes…

Naruto walked to an elderly man and held a hand out for him to grab. With hope in his eyes the man grasped Naruto's hand, being brought to his feet. Naruto then jumped at the man cracking his skull off the wall shattering it as the man fell dead.

He crawls like a worm!  
Crawls like a worm from the bird!

Naruto then began killing on a frenzy as countless limbs and corpses flew throughout the air landing around the crazed child.

Out of his mind away, pushes him whispering…  
Must have been out of his mind…

Naruto then stood above the last remaining member of the broken and beaten mob. A woman of maybe 18 crying, and huddling herself into a corner.

All alone he turns to stone, while holding his breath half to death…

Naruto's eyes turned back to their classic blue hue, and reached down to try to comfort the girl.

Terrified of what's inside, to save his life he crawls like a worm from a bird…  
Crawls like a worm from a bird!

The girl quickly slapped his hand away bawling as she sprinted away from Naruto, who looked at the bodies that surrounded him.

All alone, he's holding his breath half to death…  
Terrified to save his life…  
He crawls like a worm…  
Crawls like a worm from a bird!

As Naruto huddled against his body he started rocking slowly while uttering apologies, clutching his head.

Crawls like a worm from a bird

Sasuke suddenly busted down the alley seeing his traumatized comrade before stopping in shock.

Crawls like a worm from a bird 

Sakura was next, but she barely made it down the alley before she emptied the contents of her stomach.

Crawls like a worm 

Kakashi was soon to follow, he slowly walked to Naruto before scooping the bloodied boy up, while wiping his fallen tears away.

Crawls like a worm 

"The missions off… go home" Stated Kakashi as Sasuke and Sakura both left the alley in a hurry.

Crawls like a worm from a bird 

"I-I-I didn't mean to kill them" said Naruto in between sobs. 

"I know Naruto-kun."

So how was it, Song was Bird and The Worm by The Used, of course characters are Kishimoto. R&R.


End file.
